


you impulsive idiot

by transvav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, and not 400 words lmao, gavin's reckless, geoff is hungover, pure fluff yay, ryan's a big softie, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transvav/pseuds/transvav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from anon: <br/>*crashes through window* DID I HEAR FREEWOOD PROMPTS?? Could I have something about Gavin getting hurt after doing some of the stunt jumps that are around Los Santos, and Ryan patches him up with a load of kisses and cuddles uwu</p>
<p>AKA: Ryan lives very close to the airport and this is very beneficial to Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you impulsive idiot

It was on the news at 9 p.m. that there had been a car crash near the Los Santos airport, and then a few minutes later on the TV where the newscaster was reporting it live, there was a loud noise, explosions, and screaming, and then a very panicked statement from the reporter.  
“It seems the perpetrator has just attempted to jump the fence surrounding the airport’s takeoff zone- we aren’t sure if they are alive or not. The authorities are cautiously making their way towards the new accident, as the offender could be dangerous. So far, it seems as if there were no s- _oh my god_!”  
Another explosion and a shout of _“FIRE AT WILL!”_ echoed on the television, gunshots ringing out before it cut out and the screen went into a static.   
The TV itself was turned off before the regular newscasters could return to the screen. Ryan dropped the remote on the couch and slumped onto it right after, groaning as the day’s events finally caught up with him and an ache settled in.   
He had a few minutes of peace- just relaxing in the dark of his apartment as smoke billowed near the airport in the distance outside his window. After sitting there for a bit, he got up and went to the bathroom, taking off the mask and grabbing a towel to wipe off the facepaint. Red, black, and white began to seep off into the drain, and Ryan sighed, splashing a bit more warm water on his face once everything was cleaned off. He stood over the sink, just resting, and then there came a frantic knock on his door that had him jolt into action.  
Part of him expected the cops- it was always an option, he actually wasn’t that far from the police station and he was surprised they still hadn’t caught him yet- and the other part of him was expecting some other enemy, maybe another gang member who’d gotten lucky and actually found where he lived. He grabbed a gun from the side table, just in case, and then swung the door open.  
What he _hadn’t_ expected was a half-burnt, smoky, somewhat bloodied Gavin Free to be standing in the doorway with a look of mixed sheepishness and nervousness. He gave him a half-hearted wave, grinning brightly at the sight of the other, his lip splitting a bit.  
“Hello, lovely Ry-”  
“Get the fuck in the apartment.”  
“Okay.”  
He shuffled in past Ryan, who shut the door behind him and dropped his pistol back on the side table and leaned against the door, repressing the urge to bang his head against it. He finally turned to Gavin, who was awkwardly standing in the middle of the kitchen, giving him an innocent smile and clutching his arm tighter to his side.   
It was then Ryan noticed how said arm was bent at a weird angle- he sighed, going closer and grabbing it harshly without thinking. Gavin’s low hiss had him recoiling, murmuring a quick “sorry, sorry” before going back to inspect the injury much more gently. Gavin licked his lips slightly, gaze sliding from the older man and settling on the wall that was in front of him, until Ryan took his other hand and began to pull him along. “Your wrist is sprained. And I think you dislocated your shoulder, too, it looks out of place.”  
He lifted Gavin up and placed on him on the counter in the kitchen, then went off to another room before returning with a few supplies. “Grit your teeth, Gav.”  
Instead, the lad huffed and looked off, biting down on his split lip and drawing more blood once Ryan placed his shoulder correctly. Once the gent had set his wrist in a makeshift cast, he looked back up to Gavin, who had a glazed look in his eyes as he stared at the wall- only once Ryan called out softly to him did he look over, but slowly, barely there.  
“Tired?” Ryan chuckled, putting a hand on Gavin’s cheek and running a thumb over his lips, swiping away the blood. He picked the lad up bridal style, for once without any complaints, and received a yawn and Gavin curling up even further in his arms. They went to the bedroom and changed into something a bit less burnt and bloody and a bit more comfortable- Ryan helped Gavin lift his shirt off and put a bigger one on him, along with some cotton sweatpants. Then he dragged him to the bed, pulling the lad into his lap and covering them both with the comforter, placing small kisses to the top his head and wrapping him tightly in his arms.  
“Maybe next time you won’t try those jumps?”  
Gavin laughed tiredly, nuzzling himself backwards into Ryan’s chest. “Well. Not without someone else.”  
“I’m surprised you survived.”  
“Part of my charm,” Gavin mumbled. “And part of my luck.”  
“The luckiest idiot in the world,” Ryan mused, earning a half-hearted indignant squawk from the man in his arms. He laughed, squeezing Gavin closer. “I’d say I was kidding, but you are an idiot.”  
“And I’m lucky. Got you, didn’t I?”  
“You sap,” Ryan laughed, and began running his fingers gently up Gavin’s side. Gavin giggled, squirming and twisting in on himself to avoid being tickled too much, even _if_ the elder wasn’t trying to tickle him. Ryan began to kiss at Gavin’s cheeks as he turned his head, giggling and twisting around.   
After a few seconds of this, Gavin gave up and slumped backwards into Ryan’s chest, yawning as everything finally crashed. Ryan cuddled him closer and laid down, curling against him in the bed. Maybe he’d sleep tonight- if only because of the extra person in his bed. 

Geoff was mildly upset with the fact that both of them were late the next day, and the fact that Gavin had a basically useless arm. “It’s a good thing you’re not left handed,” he mumbled, rubbing at his temples. “God, I have the worst fucking headache. You’re never allowed to drive on your own again,” he added, pointing accusingly at Gavin before grumbling about worry and hangovers not mixing well and walking away. Gavin scoffed.  
“Never allowed to drive on my own. Stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”  
“It’s not legal for you to be driving.”  
“I’m pretty sure that hacking bank accounts and breaking into electronically coded information with the sole intent of killing various people who oppose our other various illegal actions isn’t legal as well. Driving is not the biggest illegal thing I’ve done.”  
“Touche,” Ryan laughed, and ruffled Gavin’s hair. “but it’s still true. You aren’t driving alone, not until you can control your impulses behind the wheel. No more stunt jumps.”  
“Unless you’re driving. Then we have to.”  
“I- that’s not what I meant.”  
“Surreee it wasn’t, Ry-bread.”  
“Gavin, no...”  
“But Ry.”  
“...maybe. Once.”  
“Lovely Ryan.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments, kudos, etc.  
> tumblr is ryanjhaywood.tumblr.com.  
> thanks and stuff


End file.
